ragnacrimsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1
The Day the Reaper was Born (死神が生まれに日, Shinigami ga umare ni hi) is the 1st chapter of the Ragna Crimson manga series. Characters *Ragna *Crimson *Leonica *Saixaurion *Grumwelt Summary Ragna was fighting a dragon, but as he was loosing, Leonica came to save him and defeated the dragon. He thanked her, but she wanted he to pat her head and he did. Then they watched the dragon dying from the sunlight. Later in the Dragon Hunters Guild, Ragna and Leo were eating, when Saixaurion joked with Ragna. Leo wondered who he was, which shocked him and then he claimed he was the second strongest after her. Saix then continued to pick on Ragna, telling him that since he was so weak, he may became a problem for Leo and she to die. Hearing that angered Leo, who pointed her sword at him. She asked him why do he seeks the blade of silver, was it for fame, riches or status? She then explained she was seeking it because she wanted to be the strongest and even hunt the dragon god. She then asked who wants to come with her and only Ragna answered, which made her happy and said that's why she is liking him. As she later went to sleep, Ragna went outside to train. As he trained, he had a vision of loosing everything. Five days later, Ragna was still thinking of his vision. He asked Leo of what use he was outside of chores, but Leo explained that she believes he one day will become strong and that she will protect him until that time. Ragna then remembered the time he was being bullied and Leo saved him for the first time and offered him to join her and the time they spend together. On the next day, they received the news of the nearby city being destroyed by dragons. Moments after that they heard tremors and saw the city being attacked by dragons, led by a superior dragon. Ragna tried attacking him, but his blade broke and he thrown into the river by the dragons attack. Leonica told Saix to go save Ragna and she decided to take on the dragon for attacking her Ragna. As Ragna was sinking into the river, his future self appeared, telling him that he is now strong to face even the dragon king, but he had lost everything he could protect. The present Ragna then requested his power, so that he could protect Leo. His future self then gave him his power. At the same time Leo was fighting the superior dragon, she thought she was the dragon king, but he explained he was just a lowly peon. As he was about to attack her, he felt Ragna with his new power, who was freezing dragons with his bare hands. Ragna then went to the superior dragon, who started to fear Ragna and unlelashed his true self and power, but was easily defeated by Ragna. The future self still in Ragna, then saw Leo and hugged her, glad he was able to save her before disappearing from Ragna's body. At the same time, Crimson saw the future Ragna dead standing and was surprised to see him with a smile on his face. He then commented he was leaving everything to his past self and past Ragna to one day defeat all dragons. Category:Chapters